1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an improved exercise machine of the sort typically having a bench and/or standing platform for laying, sitting or standing upon during exercise. More particularly, the invention relates to such an exercise machine typically having a pivotable arm upon which the user imparts a force which is resisted by a resistance mechanism typically including a gas spring. Specifically, the invention relates to such an exercise machine which provides easily adjustable components which facilitate the formation of multiple configurations to better simulate the feel and range of motion of freeweight lifting and other sports activities.
2. Background Information
A great deal of exercise machines have been created in the past to enhance the interaction between the user and the machine. The well-known weightlifting bench has spawned numerous related bench-type exercise machines which simulate weightlifting or other types of movements wherein the user is able to move in a variety of ways while working against a force generally created by weights. For example, there are benches connected to pulleys with cables passing thereover having weights hanging at the other end. One of the drawbacks to benches utilizing weights is the necessity of incorporating the weights into the exercise machine. Such weights not only take up space but are inherently heavy and difficult to move around, thus tending to make such exercise machines more of a permanent stationary object as opposed to one which is movable with relative ease. In addition, the related apparatus for holding the weights takes up additional space. Moreover, the use of weights creates injury risks due to dropping them on some portion of the body. Alternately, a user may incur an injury from the lifting of weights and then be at additional risk by the fact that the weight must be lowered while the user is injured. In addition, a given exercise bench is typically limited to a single type of movement or a very limited number of such movements. Another problem that arises with such benches or similar exercise machines relates to the feel of the machine during operation.